Tales of Zestiria: The Time of Guidance
Tales of Zestiria: The Time of Guidance ist der Manga zu Tales of Zestiria, der seit April 2016 in Deutschland bei "Tokyopop" veröffentlich wird. Der Mangaka ist "Shiramine". Der Manga hält sich grob an den Handlungsverlauf des Spiels, weist aber mal mehr, mal weniger große Unterschiede auf. Abgeschlossen ist die Serie mit vier Bänden, die mittlerweile alle erschienen sind. __FORCETOC__ Band 1 *'Veröffentlichung': April 2016 *'Seitenzahl': 196 Sorey und Mikleo erkunden die Ruinen am Mabinogio, die teilweise zusammenbrechen, weil etwas in die Domäne ihres Opas eingedrungen ist. Sie stürzen ins Innere der Ruinen, wo sie durch einen Schrei auf einen Kampf zwischen einem Menschenmädchen, Alisha Diphda, und einem Hellion, Lunarre, aufmerksam werden. Es gelingt ihnen, Lunarre zu vertreiben, und Sorey lädt Alisha zu sich nach Hause ein, damit sie sich nicht durch die Ruinen begeben muss, die von Hellions bewohnt sind. In Elysia wird Sorey von seinem Opa aufgefordert, Alisha bald wieder wegzuschicken, wenn sie soweit ist. Alisha erzählt Sorey von Damensee und von den Legenden des Hirten. Nachdem Alisha aufgebrochen bist, entscheidet auch Sorey sich dazu, ihr zu folgen, und schleicht sich nachts fort. Mikleo folgt ihm und überreicht ihm, von ihrem Opa, den Handschuh des Hirten. Die beiden brechen daraufhin auf. In Damensee angekommen, begegnen Sorey und Mikleo den Sperlingsfedern und Sorey unterhält sich mit Rose und Eguille. Als sie erfahren, dass die Prinzessin Sorey zum Fest der Heilige Klinge eingeladen hat, schicken sie ihn zum Heiligtum, wo die Feier abgehalten wird. Dort begenen Sorey und Mikleo Lailah, die Dame vom See. Als wegen Unruhen Hellions erscheinen und die Menschen in Gefahr bringen, entscheidet Sorey sich, trotz Lailahs Warnung, die Pflicht als Hirte anzunehmen, und zieht daraufhin mit ihrer Erlaubnis die Heilige Klinge. Es gelingt ihm, den Aufstand zu unterdrücken und den Mann, der sich in einen Hellion verwandelt hatte, zu retten. Sorey wird von Alisha mit einem Gewand des Hirten ausgestattet und durchquert mit Lailah die Stadt, um ein Gespräch mit ihr zu führen. Sie erzählt ihm vor allem von der Bosheit und dem Herrscher des Unheils, dessen Vernichtung das Ziel des Hirten ist. Als Lailah sich zunächst weigert, ihnen mehr zu erzählen, weil sie möchte, dass sie die Welt selbst erkunden, wird Sorey von einem Boten der Kanzler aufgesucht und von Bartlow zu einem Essen eingeladen. Auch Alisha ist dabei. Sorey erfährt, dass Alisha von Bartlow nach Marlind geschickt wird, das von einer Epidemie heimgesucht wird. Bartlow bittet Sorey, seine Kräfte als Hirte für das Wohl der Einwohner von Hyland zu nutzen, lehnt Sorey trotz hohen Geldgebots ab, weil er allen Menschen helfen will. Bartlow war bereits auf diese Antwort vorbereitet und erinnert sich an einen anderen Hirten, der vor zwanzig Jahren bereits Ärger gemacht hatte. Um Sorey loszuwerden, ruft er daher Lunarre herbei. Ein harter Kampf gegen Lunarre entbrennt, der dadurch beendet wird, dass die anderen Mitglieder der Verstreuten Knochen sich einmischen und Lunarre bestrafen und mitnehmen, weil er auf eigene Faust einen Auftrag angenommen hat. Bartlow, dem der Boss erklärt, dass sie niemals einen Auftrag annehmen, der gegen ihr Ehrgefühl spricht, verschonen sie lediglich, weil Alisha sie darum bittet. Später erklärt Alisha Sorey, dass sie trotz allem nach Marlind aufbrechen wird. Sie stellt Sorey ihre Meisterin vor, Maltran, wird aber bald darauf von Neif unterbrochen, der sie darum bittet, zur Griflet-Brücke zu kommen, die durch enorm mächtige Regenfälle eingestürzt ist. Dadurch ist Marlind vom Rest von Hyland abgeschnitten. An der zerstörten Griflet-Brücke werden die Helden vom Oroboros angegriffen, der Mikleo schwer verletzt. Lailah berichtet Sorey daraufhin, dass er nun dazu imstande ist, ihre wahre Kraft, die Armatisierung, freizusetzen. Sie gibt Sorey ihren wahren Namen, woraufhin die beiden sich vereinen und den Oroboros läutern können: Er stellt sich als der Wasserseraph Uno heraus. Weil die Seraphim sich weigern, den Menschen ihre ganze Arbeit abzunehmen, kommt Sorey auf die Idee, einen Erdseraph um Hilfe zu bitten, das Fundament der Brücke zu reparieren, damit die Menschen den Rest machen können. Lailah erinnert sich daran, dass auf dem Ehrwürdigen Falkenkamm ein Erdseraph lebt. Weil Alisha mitkommen und helfen möchte, erklärt Lailah, dass ein Provisorpakt zwischen Sorey und Alisha möglich ist, wodurch sie dazu imstande ist, die Seraphim zu sehen und ihre Kräfte zu nutzen. Beim Aufstieg des Ehrwürdigen Falkenkamms zweifelt Mikleo immer mehr an sich, denn er ist nicht dazu imstande, Hellions zu läutern und ihnen standzuhalten. Dennoch gelingt es ihm, Sorey vor einem Angriff eines Monsters zu beschützen, da dieser durch drohende Blindheit, von der er niemandem erzählt, nichts bemerkt. Zugleich werde die Helden von Zaveid verfolgt. Auf einem Plateau weiter oben angekommen, werden die Helden von einem Drachen, dem Vorboten der Zerstörung, attackiert. Band 2 *'Veröffentlichung': Juli 2016 *'Seitenzahl': 196 Die Helden erkennen, dass sie vor dem Drachen flüchten müssen, und Lailah befürchtet, dass es sich dabei um Edna handelt, die jedoch kurz darauf erscheint und diese Vermutung als falsch offenbart. Auch Zaveid taucht auf und will den Drachen, Eizen, töten, doch Edna fleht ihn an, es nicht zu tun, worauf Zaveid zunächst eingeht und mit den Helden vor Eizen flüchtet. Als sie in Sicherheit sind, werden die Helden von einem schwächeren Hellion angegriffen, den Zaveid mithilfe seiner Waffe, "Siegfried", tötet statt sie zu läutern. Er meint, dass für einige der Tod eine Erlösung wäre, woraufhin Edna ihn zornig attackiert und wegschickt. Sorey fragt Edna daraufhin, ob sie ihm und den Menschen helfen kann, doch sie weigert sich. Dennoch bittet er sie, den Ehrwürdigen Falkenkamm zu verlassen, da es hier durch Eizens Anwesenheit zu gefährlich ist. Obwohl er nicht verlangt, dass sie ihn begleitet, lässt Edna sich darauf ein und lässt sich von Lailah zu ihrem Nebenherrscher ernennen. Zurück an der Griflet-Brücke angekommen, repariert Sorey mithilfe von Edna das Fundament, bricht jedoch kurz darauf zusammen. Lailah erklärt, dass der Hirte die Kraft der Seraphim nutzen kann, indem er seine eigene Geisteskraft einsetzt und daher daran erschöpft. Die Menschen, die die Kraft Soreys und Ednas mitangesehen haben, bedanken sich herzlich bei ihm. Sorey entscheidet sich, mit Alisha nach Marlind aufzubrechen, während die Menschen die Brücke noch reparieren müssen, und sie nehmen Medikamente mit. Uno und Mikleo erschaffen gemeinsam eine Eisbrücke hinüber. In Marlind angekommen, erfahren die Helden, dass der Erreger der Krankheit nicht von Mensch zu Mensch übertragen wird. Als die Helden draußen einen Jungdrachen sehen, der kleine Kopien von sich anfertigt, erkennt Lailah, dass die kleineren Drachen die Erreger sein müssen. Der Jungdrache gewinnt seine Kraft aus Bosheit, erzeugt den Erregern und damit die Krankheit, die wiederum neue Bosheit erzeugt und ihn stärkt. Da sie nicht an den Jungdrachen herankommen, verlangt Mikleo von Lailah, dass sie auch ihn zum Nebenherrscher macht, was Sorey jedoch nicht erlaubt. Ein Streit zwischen Sorey und Mikleo entbrennt daraufhin und Mikleo verlässt die Gruppe, gefolgt von Edna, die vorspielt, Muskelkater zu haben und sich ausruhen zu wollen. Edna begleitet Mikleo zum Dumnonia-Museum, wo er mehr über die Stadt herausfinden will und sich davon erhofft, zu erfahren, wieso so viel Bosheit dort angesammelt ist. Die beiden werden dabei von Symonne beobachtet. Im Inneren des Museums begegnen sie Atakk, einem Normin, der durch die Bosheit hellionisiert wurde. Unterdessen gelingt es Sorey, Alisha und Lailah, die Kopien des Jungdrachens zu beseitigen, doch der Jungdrache selbst bleibt außer Reichweite. Lailah versucht Sorey davon zu überzeugen, Mikleo aufzunehmen. Auf einem Friedhof begegnet Sorey einem gebrochenen jungen Mann, der Gräber schaufelt, um die Arbeit seines Vaters fortzusetzen, der ebenfalls Gräber schaufelte und schließlich an der Epidemie starb. Sorey möchte dem Jüngling seine Aufgabe abnehmen und stattdessen graben, doch dieser ist daraufhin entschlossen, es doch selbst zu tun, woraufhin Sorey vorschlägt, dass sie gemeinsam arbeiten können. Über Atakk erfahren Edna und Mikleo, dass der Seraph des großen Baums, Rohan, zum Jungdrachen wurde. Mikleo ist trotz der Informationen betrübt, da sie den Jungdrachen noch immer nicht vom Himmel holen können, doch da führt Atakk ihn und Edna zu einem Geheimarchiv des Museums, wo ein göttliches Artefakt, der Bogen der Wasserseraphim, gelagert wird. Edna erklärt Mikleo, dass das göttliche Artefakt die Form des Armatus bestimmt. Mikleo nimmt den Bogen an sich, nachdem Atakk ihn überzeugt, noch einmal zu versuchen, zum Nebenherrscher zu werden. Als die Nacht einbricht, kehren Edna und Mikleo zu den anderen zurück, die gerade von dem Jungdrachen angegriffen werden. Sorey lässt sich sofort von einem Nebenherrscherpakt überzeugen und bittet Lailah, Mikleo aufzunehmen. Gemeinsam mit dem Wasser-Armatus gelingt es ihnen, den Jungdrachen vom Himmel zu holen und ihn zu läutern. Alisha bittet Rohan, seine Position als Herrscher des Landes von Marlind wieder anzunehmen und seinen Segen über die Stadt zu legen, obwohl er ihr erklärte, dass dies nichts nützt, wenn die Menschen seinen Träger und ihn nicht anbeten. Rohan lässt sich durch Atakks Zureden darauf ein und stellt den Segen der Domäne Marlind wieder her. Während die Helden daraufhin den ankommenden Sperlingsfedern dabei helfen, die Medikamente auszuräumen, erzeugt Edna im Geheimen eine Barriere um den Baum von Marlind, um ihn zu schützen, wofür Rohan, der sie dennoch entdeckte, ihr dankt. Rohan erkennt, dass Edna eigentlich kein Vertrauen in die Menschen hat, doch diese beginnen wieder, den großen Baum anzubeten. Neif erzählt Sorey, dass er vor zwanzig Jahren einem Hirten begegnet ist, dem er vor Schock nicht danken konnte, nachdem er ihn gerettet hatte, und nun wollte er seine volle Dankbarkeit Sorey gegenüber zeigen. Der junge Mann, dem Sorey auf dem Friedhof begegnet ist, bittet ihn, in Marlind zu bleiben, doch Sorey erklärt, dass es auch woanders Menschen gibt, die seine Hilfe brauchen. Kurz darauf kommt Maltran an, die berichtet, dass Rolance mit einer Invasion begann und daher ein Krieg ausbricht. Zunächst unschlüssig, entscheidet Alisha sich schließlich dazu, Sorey zu verlassen, um nach Damensee zurückzukehren und den Krieg zu stoppen. Sorey hingegen entscheidet sich, zur Glefehd-Senke aufzubrechen, wird aber von Lailah gewarnt, dass er sich keiner Seite anschließen darf, weil diese Seite auf jeden Fall gewinnen wird. Auf der Glefehd-Senke begegnen sich Dezel und Zaveid. Dezel bemerkt, dass er seine Kräfte wegen der Bosheit nicht richtig kontrollieren kann, und fragt sich, ob Zaveid zu einem Drachen werden will, weil er vollkommen schutzlos herumsteht. Zaveid speist sich daraufhin selbst mit Energie von "Siegfried" und rettet Dezel vor einigen Hellions, ehe er verschwindet. Sorey befindet sich inmitten der Schlacht, als eine enorm mächtige Domäne eines Hellions über das Kampffeld hereinbricht und die Soldaten anfangen, ihre Kameraden anzugreifen. Es erscheint der Herrscher des Unheils. Band 3 *'Veröffentlichung': Dezember 2016 *'Seitenzahl': 168 Sorey sieht sich im Angesicht des Herrschers des Unheils, Heldalf, und seiner Untergebenen Symonne und Lunarre. Nachdem sie sich entfernen, findet er sich alleine auf der Glefehd-Senke, umgeben von Soldaten, die ihn angreifen und derer er sich nicht erwehren kann. Er wird daraufhin von einer unbekannten Assassine gerettet, an deren Seite er erwacht, nachdem die beiden von der Klippe der Glefehd-Senke in einen Fluss stürzten und in den Volgran-Wald geschwemmt wurden. Die Assassine ist Rose, die Anführerin der Sperlingsfedern und der Verstreuten Knochen. Sie führt Sorey, der die Anwesenheit der Seraphim nicht mehr spüren kann, zu der Ruine von Tintagel, wo er ihre Familie kennenlernt und darunter auch Mayvin, einen Entdecker, der ihm dazu rät, das Rätsel der Ruine zu erforschen. Die Seraphim erscheinen bald darauf wieder und Sorey bekommt erklärt, dass die Domäne von Heldalf kurzzeitig seine Resonanz überwältigt hat. Als Rose mitbekommt, wie er mit den Seraphim spricht, versucht er bei ihr denselben Trick wie bei Alisha, doch Rose fürchtet sich vor den Stimmen und weigert sich, Seraphim als Wahrheit anzuerkennen. Rose begleitet Sorey, während er das Rätsel der Ruine von Tintagel löst, und hilft ihm über eine weite Schlucht, indem sie ihn bei einem Sprung hinter sich herzieht. Sorey erkennt hierbei, dass es immer Dezel ist, der Rose hilft, und sie glaubt, dass sie all dies aus eigener Kraft schafft. Im tiefsten Raum der Ruinen entdecken sie eine Karte des Kontinents Klammwald, werden aber kurzerhand von einem Hellion angegriffen. Im Laufe des Kampfes versucht Mikleo, Rose davon zu überzeugen, Sorey auf seiner Reise zu begleiten, woraufhin Rose beginnt, die Seraphim und den Hellion sehen zu können. Lailah schließt sie als neuen Provisor für Sorey ein und nimmt auch Dezel als Nebenherrscher auf. Zum Erstaunen aller ist Rose mit Dezel als Partner nun schon dazu imstande, eine Armatisierung durchzuführen, wobei Dezel ihr Bewusstsein jedoch überwältigt und ihren Körper übernimmt. Daher bricht Rose bald darauf zusammen. Sorey und Rose werden von den Verstreuten Knochen verabschiedet und brechen nach Lastonbell auf, wo sie Sergei Strelka treffen, der Inspektionen durchführt. Sergei sucht die beiden später noch einmal auf und akzeptiert nach einem Kampf gegen Sorey, dass er in der Tat der Hirte ist. Er bittet ihn, den Rittern im Kampf gegen die Kardinalin Forton beizustehen, die ähnliche Kräfte aufweisen soll wie der Hirte. Lailah und Edna verstehen, dass auch das Werk eines sehr starken Hellions dahinterstehen könnte. Zudem ist zu sehen, dass Forton von Symonne und ihren Illusionen beeinflusst wird. Zunächst suchen Sorey und Rose den Papst, Masedra, in dem Dorf Gododdin auf, wohin er sich flüchtete, nachdem ihm die Pflichten als Papst zu viel geworden waren. Rose konfrontiert ihn mit der Tatsache, dass er, der nun als Oberhaupt namens Slenge in Gododdin lebt, das Elixier fälscht und es an Adlige verkauft, die aufgrund von Sucht immer mehr davon kaufen. Das gesamte Geld fließt in Gododdin hinein. Sorey entscheidet sich dazu, Slenge nicht zu zwingen, nach Pendrago zurückzukehren, und sucht dort schließlich mit Rose und den Seraphim Sergei auf, der ihm Zugang zur Schreinkirche von Pendrago erlaubt. Sie sehen sich schließlich vor Kardinalin Forton, die all jene, die sie in ihrem Gebet gestört hatten, versteinert hatte. Sie ist der Hellion "Medusa" und davon überzeugt, dass allein sie Rolance retten kann. Sie hält ihre eigene Gerechtigkeit für die universelle, weshalb sie ihre Denkweise nicht ändern und nicht geläutert werden kann. Rose sieht daraufhin keinen anderen Ausweg, als sie zu töten, und spricht den Abschied der Verstreuten Knochen zu ihr. Band 4 *'Veröffentlichung': April 2017 *'Seitenzahl': 196 Sorey verzweifelt unter der Tatsache, dass Rose die Kardinalin getötet hat. Ihr Tod und ihre Ermordung durch die Verstreuten Knochen wird offiziell bekannt. Sorey will nicht einsehen, dass Rose die Kardinalin nur deshalb tötete, weil sie den Auftrag dafür bekommen hat, und Rose fragt ihn, was er tun möchte. Seine Antwort ist, dass er allen Leidenden helfen will, und dies ist auch ihre Antwort. Sorey ist sich sicher, dass es eine andere Lösung gegeben hätte, und ruht sich im Gasthaus aus. Nachts spaziert Rose in Pendrago, gemeinsam mit Dezel, der auf sie achtgibt. Sie begegnet Lunarre, den sie erstmals als Hellion erkennt, und Lunarre erwartet sie beim Hinrichtungsplatz, wo er Eguille und Ayn Talfryn gefangen genommen hat, um sie im Auftrag von Rolance hinzurichten, da angenommen wird, dass die Verstreuten Knochen im Auftrag von Hyland die Kardinalin ermordet hätten. Obwohl Rose die Wahrheit kennt, da sie im Auftrag der Kriegsopfer denjenigen töten sollte, der den Krieg begonnen hatte, unterbricht Lunarre sie, der sich freut, den Krieg zwischen den Ländern erneut ausbrechen zu lassen. Rose ist entschlossen, Lunarre aufzuhalten, der von ihr verlanngt einzusehen, dass die Verstreuten Knochen nichts weiter sind als dreckige Verbrecher, die für Geld mit Freuden töten. Auch Dezel mischt sich ein, sodass Rose Eguille und Talfryn befreien kann, während Lunarre Dezel provoziert, da dieser längst bemerkt hatte, dass er ein Hellion geworden war, und nichts gesagt hatte, weil er weiter Familie spielen wollte. Sorey begibt sich ebenfalls zum Hinrichtungsplatz und bekommt von Eguille und Talfryn erklärt, dass Lunarre vor zwei Jahren zu ihnen gestoßen ist und sich über Freunde gefreut hat. Unterdessen eilt Rose erneut in den Kampf gegen Lunarre und versucht, ihn zu läutern, was jedoch nicht gelingt. Lunarre ist zornig auf Rose, weil er allein ist, obwohl er Teil der Familie sein soll. Rose ersticht ihn daraufhin und verabschiedet ihn mit den Worten der Verstreuten Knochen, doch diese lehnt er ab und meint, dass diese Familie lediglich ein Vorwand sei, was Rose gleichgültig annimmt. Lunarre geht daraufhin in Flammen auf. Sorey bleibt daraufhin bei Rose, die beim Hinrichtungsplatz bleibt und um Lunarre weint. Sie meint, dass er und die Kardinalin sich ähnlich waren, weil sie an einem Punkt ihres Lebens verletzt wurden und seither litten. Rose weiß nicht, wie sie solchen Leuten helfen kann, aber ebenso wenig weiß Sorey es, und Rose meint, dass es Menschen gibt, die andere verletzen, un welche, die verletzt werden. Daher will sie jene, die verletzen, loswerden, damit die, die verletzt wurden, nicht zu solchen werden. Sie will nicht einsehen, dass Menschen Schmerzen erleiden, nur weil sie Rücksicht auf solche nehmen muss, die nicht geläutert werden können. Dennoch hat sie durch Sorey Hoffnung gewonnen, eines Tages in einer besseren Welt leben zu können. Das Gespräch wird von den Seraphim mitangehört, doch Dezel wird von seinem Freund Lafarga überrascht, von dem er weiß, dass er einst gestorben ist. Lafarga bricht daraufhin zusammen und zwingt Dezel dazu, sich zu erinnern, dass er es gewesen ist, der ihn getötet hat. Daraufhin offenbart eine Erinnerungssequenz, dass Prinz Konan die Windreiter unter seine Fittiche nehmen wollte und dadurch die Reise geendet wäre, die Dezel und Lafarga gemeinsam lange Zeit begleitet haben. Dezel wollte dies nicht, woraufhin Konan hellionisierte, die Windreiter gefangen nehmen ließ und Rose anbot, seine Mätresse zu werden. Dezel verfolgt Symonne zornig, die ihm die Illusion Lafargas vorgesetzt und den Hellion Zunderbart hervorgerufen hatte, und armatsiert mit Rose, um Symonne anzugreifen. Dabei werden er und Rose tödlich von Zunderbart verwundet, die Armatisierung wird aufgelöst und Rose bleibt in Gewalt des Hellions und droht, von ihm verschlungen zu werden. In der Erinnerungssequenz begegnen Lafarga und Dezel soeben Symonne, während Rose Konan ersticht. Lafarga wusste jedoch, dass seine Bosheit nicht geläutert werden würde, und sprang in diese hinein, um sie aufzunehmen, damit Rose nicht davon vereinnahmt werden würde. Von der Bosheit hellionisiert, attackierte Lafarga daraufhin Dezel, der zu ihm eilte, und verletzte seine Augen, wodurch er die Blindheit hervorrief. Symonne erzählte dem schwer verwundeten Dezel daraufhin, dass er ein Todesengel ist, dessen Segel Unglück bringt. Dezel lebte seither in der Illusion, dass es Symonne war, die all dies hervorgerufen hatte. In Spott und Trauer um Dezel bricht Symonne in Tränen aus, während Dezel sich dazu entschließt, sein Leben für Roses zu geben. Er erinnert sich an die Tage, als Eguille Rose, als sie ein Kind gewesen ist, dazu anhielt, Gebete an die Seraphim zu richten, von denen er profitiert hatte. Er erhält von Zaveid Siegfried und bittet Sorey, ihn als Angriff mit eigenem Willen abzufeuern. Als dies geschieht, begegnet Dezel in einer Vision erneut der jungen Rose, die betet, und erscheint ihr, woraufhin sie ihn als Geist glaubt und vor ihm wegrennt. Dezel eilt ihr hinterher und entschuldigt sich bei ihr für alles, was er den Windreitern angetan hat, und während Rose wächst, bleibt sie stehen und erklärt ihm, dass sie nie eine schönere Zeit gehabt hatte und dankt ihm für alles. Dezel erkennt, dass er wenigstens einmal etwas Gutes tun konnte, und lächelt sie mit glänzenden Augen an, worin Rose die Bedeutung seines wahren Namens erkennt. Die beiden verabschieden sich voneinander, doch als Rose erwacht, bereut sie die Tatsache, dass sie Dezel als Kind einmal gesehen hatte und dazu imstande gewesen wäre, häufiger mit ihm zu reden. Zaveid sucht nach Dezels Tod Lailah auf und bittet sie, ihr Nebenherrscher werden zu dürfen. Unterdessen suchen die anderen nach Informationen über Maotelus, der eigentlich in der Schreinkirche von Pendrago sein sollte, es aber nicht mehr ist. Edna unterrichtet die Jüngeren darüber, dass eigentlich Maotelus es gewesen ist, der die Kraft der Läuterung beherrschte und mithilfe zahlreicher Nebenherrscher an die Menschen weitergegeben hat. Lailah hat diese Kraft durch einen Eid, auf den Edna nicht weiter eingeht. Als Zaveid und Lailah sich zu ihnen gesellen, erklärt Zaveid, dass der Erdenpuls mit Bosheit verunreinigt ist, der jedoch Maotelus' Kraft darstellt. Die Bosheit des Erdenpulses verunreinigt ihn und andersrum, ein Teufelskreis. Sie unterhalten sich danach über den Hirten Michael, den Lailah begleitet hatte und wegen dem sie große Schuldgefühle in sich trägt. Sorey überreicht ihr daraufhin das Himmelsverzeichnis und bittet sie, es zu lesen, weil Michael es mit Sicherheit auch geschrieben hat, damit sie davon profitiert. Nach den ersten Seiten gibt Lailah es ihm jedoch zurück und meint, dass sie diese Reise mit ihm im Herzen trägt. Lailah erklärt daraufhin, dass sie nach Damensee aufbrechen müssen, und suchen den großen Schwertaltar im unterirdischen Vivia-Aquädukt auf, wo Mayvin sie begrüßt. Den Helden werden daraufhin Visionen der Vergangenheit offenbart, in denen Michael unter dem Druck als Hirten zusammenbricht und schließlich Camlann errichtet, das von Georg Heldalf besetzt wurde. Als Hyland über das Dorf herfiel, zog Heldalf seine Truppen entgegen deren Erwartungen zurück, um die Soldaten die Einwohner töten zu lassen und sie dann hinterrücks angreifen zu können. Dabei wurde der Thron von Artorius geschändet, zu dem Michael Maotelus gebracht hatte, und Muse, Michaels Schwester, verlor ihren Sohn in den Flammen der Trümmer. Michael eilte zu ihm, erkannte jedoch, dass sein Neffe von Maotelus' Bosheit hellionisiert worden war. Aus Zorn heraus opferte er seinen Neffen, um Heldalf mit Unsterblichkeit zu verfluchen. Nach den Schlachten suchte Muse mit ihrem als Seraph wiedergeborenen Sohn Zenrus auf, der ihn annimmt und sich auch eines Frühgeborenen annimmt, der von Selene im Tumult geboren worden war. Die beiden Kinder, Sorey und Mikleo, wollte er großziehen, vielleicht in der Hoffnung, dass sie zum Hirten und Nebenherrscher werden würden. Muse überreicht Mikleo ihr Diadem, woraufhin Mikleo erst versteht, dass sie seine Mutter gewesen war. Bei einem nächtlichen Gespräch regeln die Helden untereinander Fragen, die sich ihnen stellen, und begeben sich danach zu den Tiefen der Ruinen am Mabinogio, wo sie Muse begegnen, die über Jahre hinweg das Tor nach Camlann bewacht hatte. Muse stirbt schließlich und hinterlässt ihren Stab, den Mikleo an sich nimmt. Die Helden eilen weiter zum Thron von Artorius, wo Zenrus gegen Heldalf kämpft und schließlich von ihm absorbiert wird. Die Helden sind daraufhin wild entschlossen, Heldalf aufzuhalten, woraufhin sie armatisieren, aber auch Heldalf armatisiert mit Maotelus, um sich endgültig mit ihm zu verbinden. Sorey feuert daraufhin mit Siegfried eine Gemme auf Heldalf, die von Maotelus stammt, und trennt die beiden dadurch voneinander. Daraufhin offenbart sich den Helden Heldalfs Fluch der Unsterblichkeit. Der Boden bricht unter ihnen zusammen und Sorey wird von Rose getrennt, die ihn retten will, doch er meint, dass er zurückbleiben wird, um sowohl Heldalf als auch Maotelus retten zu können. Die beiden verabschieden sich voneinander. Sorey siegt daraufhin gegen Heldalf, der sich in seinen letzten Augenblicken an dessen Mutter Selene erinnert, die ihn freundlich aufgenommen und sich um ihn gekümmert hat. Daraufhin erscheint Maotelus, der darauf eingeht, sich mit Sorey zu verbinden, um über seine Sinne hinweg mehr Hirten auf der Welt erschaffen zu können. Maotelus bietet Sorey schließlich an, ihm seine tausendjährige Geschichte zu erzählen. Rose blickt weinend, aber glücklich auf die Überreste vom Thron von Artorius hinunter. Lailah ruht erneut an dem Altar der Heiligen Klinge und vernimmt eine Stimme, die sie grüßt. Edna und Zaveid suchen gemeinsam Eizen auf dem Gipfel des Ehrwürdigen Falkenkamms auf. Alisha steht ein politisches Treffen mit Sergei bevor, obgleich Maltran sie davor warnt, dass ihr Gedanke daran, dass er gewiss auch für den Frieden einstehen will, sehr naiv ist. Mikleo, der mittlerweile ausgewachsen ist, begibt sich auf eine Reise mit seinen Erinnerungen an Sorey. Galerie Time of Guidance Band 1.jpg Time of Guidance Band 2.jpg The_Time_of_Guidance_Band_3.jpg Time of Guidance 4.png Kategorie:Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Andere Medien